megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hermit Arcana
The Hermit Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Portrayed as an old man in a dark place or cave, holding up a lantern, the Hermit is associated with wisdom, introspection, solitude, retreat and philosophical searches. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Hermit Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Mental-Ailment skills. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' *''Persona 3: FES'' *''Persona 4'' Profile ''Persona 3'' The Hermit Arcana Social Link is represented by the online-player "Maya" ("Y-ko" in the Japanese Version). The Protagonist can initiate the Social Link during the Golden Week, where Junpei Iori gives the Protagonist the online game of Innocent Sin. The Hermit Arcana Social Link can only be interacted during Holidays, and only during Mornings via examining the Protagonist' desk in his room. Through the Protagonist' interaction with "Maya", he helps her to cope up with her stress in her job. Should the Protagonist manages to advance the Hermit Arcana Social Link to Lv. 4 or above, the Protagonist may also gain access to the Devil Arcana Social Link. By the end of the Social Link, as Innocent Sin Online began to stop their services, "Maya" thanks the Protagonist' help, and draws a love letter in the Internet for him as a sign of gratitude, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Hermit Arcana, Arahabaki. The Protagonist then saves the image into his cellphone and sets it as its wallpaper. In the epilogue, "Maya" is revealed to be the Protagonist' homeroom teacher. ''Persona 3: FES'' The Hermit Arcana remains the same as Persona 3, retaining all of its attributes. ''Persona 3 Portable'' If the player chooses the Female Protagonist, the Hermit Social Link is represented by Saori Hasegawa, and is started on May 8th when the Female Protagonist chooses to join either the health or library committee. ''Persona 4'' :See Also: Fox#Ema Requests The Hermit Arcana Social Link is represented by Fox in Persona 4. The Social Link is automatically initiated during the storyline during the Protagonist' visit to the Tatsuhime Shrine. Unique from other Social Links, the Social Link can only be advanced when the Protagonist accepts the Ema Requests from Shrine and completes the request. The requests can be accepted regardless of the weather and does not takes up the whole day; but reporting back to the Fox will take up the whole day. Depending on how high the Hermit Arcana Social Link is advanced to, the Protagonist may also receive discounts of restoring HP & SP from Fox during the Investigation Team's investigations in the Midnight Channel. Completing the Social Link bestows the Protagonist the Ultimate Form of the Hermit Arcana, Ongyo-Ki. List of Personas of the Hermit Arcana ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery 1099762-p2ep tarot 09.png|Hermit Arcana from Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category: Hermit Arcana Category: Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category: Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4 Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Tarot